Solamente Vecinas ¿Verdad? No lo creo
by AlessElCamello115
Summary: Lapis Lazuli una hermosa joven que conocerá a Peridot, quien la hará experimentar sentimientos que ella nunca ha experimentado, sean buenos o malos
1. Capitulo 1:La nueva Vecina

Hola a todos, hoy traigo el primer capítulo de este que será mi primer fanfic dedicado a Steven Universe, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus Reviews con sugerencias , ya para comenzar este fanfic tendrá lapidot ya que es mi shipp favorito de la serie y de eso se tratara el fic.

Capítulo 1: La nueva vecina

Mi nombre es Lapis Lazuli, soy una chica como cualquier otra, voy a la escuela salgo con mis amigos etc. Ya saben todas las cosas que hace una chica de 19 años la cual estudia en la universidad.

Actualmente me encuentro viviendo en mi propio departamento debido a que la universidad está muy lejos de la casa y mis padres me ayudan a pagar la renta con la mitad de ella, ¿y saben que conlleva eso?, tener que trabajar y eso lo odio ya que casi nadie en esta ciudad esta lo suficiente desesperado para contratarme en un buen puesto, lo máximo que llegue a consigue es donde estoy ahora y debería de estar agradecida, ya que es la mejor cafetería de la ciudad.

Ya me lo han preguntado muchas veces y no, no estoy de mesera, odio tener que tratar con gente mayor que yo, ¡son tan lentos para pedir!, en cambio soy la que prepara los cafés, cuando me lo dieron salte de la emoción, siempre me ha encantado cocinar, ya que no es por presumir ni nada pero tengo un buen sazón para estas artes gastronómicas, y lo más importante me gusta preparar comida porque la hago como yo quiero, no tengo que andar poniendo una sonrisa forzada cada vez que me dan a probar un alimento que no me gusta, en cambio si lo hago yo misma se cómo me gusta y casi siempre coinciden mis gustos con los demás, ese es el punto clave por el cual me mantengo en este puesto, debido a que este es uno de los más exigentes y por lo tanto el mejor pagado.

Además este es mi segundo cuatrimestre en la universidad de Ciudad Imperio, estoy estudiando arquitectura, para diseñar los mejores parques acuáticos en el mundo, no sé porque pero siento un tipo de conexión especial con el agua, es como si estuviéramos ligados en algún mundo alterno o algo parecido, es tan fuerte que hasta me teñí el pelo de azul, ¡al principio mi mama me amenazo con raparme! Pero no fue así, hicimos un trato, si yo mantenía mi promedio arriba de 8 me permitiría tenerlo así, mi mama siempre supo que era muy floja y por eso propuso ese trato, pensando que ganaría, JA, al final del cuatrimestre le mostré mi boleta y cumplió, se esforzarme para conseguir lo que quiero.

Estoy en un grupo universitario que se hace llamar "Las gemas de Cristal", un nombre un poco cursi pero puedo vivir con ello, como en todo está el némesis, los apodados "Homeworld".

Estos dos equipos siempre están en competencia en todos los sentidos: académicamente, en deporte, en popularidad, en integrantes etc. El único problema es que son un tipo de espejo, están casi igual en todos los ámbitos, dicen que no, pero algunas si nos damos cuenta.

La única diferencia y la razón por la que estoy con Las gemas de cristal, es que te escuchan, se preocupan por ti, te consuelan, saben cuándo estas triste y si lo estas tratan de animarte, y es lo que me encanta de ellas, en cambio Homeworld, son muy rudas y tienen un tipo de jerarquía dependiendo tus aptitudes físicas y académicas, en palabras simples: hay grupos que se creen más poderosos y a veces se burlan de los grupos de mas bajo nivel.

¿Cómo lo sé?, bueno, digamos que al principio fui parte de este grupo, y sé muy bien lo de la discriminación porque una de las jefas de los grupos más altos llamada Jaspe tenía una cierta atracción hacia mí y me integro a su equipo y me sentía poderosa pero no era lo que quería y en fin, no quiero hablar de eso, casi nunca lo hago….

Pero bueno en unos cuantos días se acaban las vacaciones y hay que volver a la escuela.

Un ruido quiebra mi concentración y resulta ser la puerta, es el casero

-¿Lapis?

-Buenas tardes Señor Jefferson

-Hola, nada más vengo a pedirte un pequeño favor

-¿aja?

-El departamento del edificio de enfrente acaba de ser habitado, y generalmente soy yo quien da el tour de bienvenida pero mi hijo sale temprano y va a jugar a la casa de los Universe

-¿Los Universe? Ósea Steven y sus padres?

-Exacto

-¡Que bueno!, me saluda a Steven de mi parte es un gran amigo mío (Luego les platico esa historia)

-Lo hare, en fin es el departamento no. 115, queda exactamente enfrente del tuyo, nada más atraviesas la calle y como si subieras a tu habitación

-Está bien, ¿cual es el nombre del nuevo vecino?

-Es una joven de tu edad creo, se llama Peridot

-¿Peridot? Qué lindo nombre

-A mí me parece más curioso que lindo pero bueno, los padres de ahora con sus nombres todos curiosos

Aquí está la llave, te espera en 10 minutos, te dejo aquí me tengo que ir.

-Ok, se va con cuidado

Peridot….., en el camino a mi habitación por mis llaves y atravesando la calle me la pase imaginando como sería la nueva vecina, ¿Seria alta tal vez? ¿Gorda, delgada? No lo sé, decidí no distraerme ya que iba cruzando la calle y por otro lado no tenía mucha coherencia ya que de todos modos la iba a conocer en cuestión de minutos.

Al momento de subir al departamento 115 me sorprendí mucho de su apariencia

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Lazuli, el señor Jefferson me dijo que me darías mi llave y me darías un pequeño tur acerca de los condominios.

-Sí, esa soy yo

Me sorprendió, una persona que tenía la estatura como para ser una niña, rubia y con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Vistiendo unos jeans ajustados, una camisa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y unos tirantes de verde oscuro.

-Holaaa, holaaaaa, ¡hey Lazuli! ¿Entonces si me vas a dar el tour?

-Cla…. ¡Claro! acompáñame

Tu nombre es Peridot ¿Cierto?

-Asi es, es un nombre genial ¿¡no lo crees!?

-Por supuesto

El tour de las cosas que pude recordar acerca de los edificios fue de como unos 20 minutos, le mostre la piscina que tenemos, la recepción, el estacionamiento, la tienda de abarrotes y no me acuerdo que más le mostré. Lo que es particular y llamo mucho mi atención es que se comportó como una niña de primaria visitando un museo, tomaba fotos, daba vueltas jugando y saltando de un lado a otro, como dije me sorprendí porque jamás había visto a alguien de mi edad comportándose de esa manera, paso por mi mente que si en lugar de Peridot estuviera alguno de mis compañeros o hasta yo nos hubiéramos comportado indiferentes, nada más hubiéramos tomado el tour por órdenes del Señor Jefferson, pero era ella fue completamente diferente, algo que jamás había presenciado con mis ojos.

-Hey Lazuli, este lugar es increíble

-Claro

-Bueno, ¿me acompañas a la tienda de abarrotes?

-Por supuesto

Aquí voy a hacer un hincapié, después de pedirme que la acompañara llegamos a la famosa tienda, Peridot pidió unas Doñitas espolvoreadas y una leche de chocolate, me dio tanta ternura, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que yo comí esa combinación; probablemente hace como 10 años, esas Donitas era lo que yo desayunaba cada vez que iba al colegio, una época tan genial: sin preocupaciones, sin estrés, sin deudas, una época que quisiera volver a cursar; mi mente siguió divagando en el pasado cuando Peridot me pregunto algo.

-¿Quieres?

-Jamás le diría que no a una Donita espolvoreada

Se me hace que me pregunto si quería porque me quede viendo a sus Donitas en mi viaje al Pasado y con mi cara que pongo cada vez que me pasa eso parece más una cara de perro con hambre que otra cosa.

Saboree tanto esa Donita que no me di cuenta que el ambiente se quedó callado, probablemente pasaron minutos entre recordaba y mientras comía mi Donita, no quería parecer grosera y note que Peridot también se calló, desafortunadamente o no mi cara no expresa ganas de hablar o intentar comunicarse, casi nuca es así, así que no entiendo porque me pasa, mis compañeros ya saben de esta característica mía y a veces hacen chistes sobre eso y me termino riendo con ellos, es un aspecto que quisiera erradicar de mí.

Pero para la gente que acaba de conocerme puede resultar un poco molesto y estoy de acuerdo de ellos así que tengo que explicarlo

-Oye perdón Peridot, a veces me quedo pensando en otras cosas y mi cara queda en esa mueca

-Está bien Lazuli no te preocupes

De repente se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, no pude evitarlo me sonroje un poco y luego hablo

-Lazuli, tienes una mancha de Donita no te preocupes ahorita te la quito

-¿Cómo me la vas quitar?

De repente lamio su pulgar y lo paso a través de mi mejilla que es donde estaba la mancha.

-¡Listo!

Me paralice, nadie jamás me había hecho eso a parte de mi mamá, era algo extraño porque a Peridot no le pareció para nada algo extraño, era esa clase de inocencia que los niños tienen que no pueden llegar a comprender cuando hicieron algo mal o en este caso extraño y peculiar, me da pena decirlo pero me sonroje demasiado, lo sé porque estamos en época de invierno y mis mejillas se calentaron como si fuera verano.

-Bueno Lazuli gracias por el tour y por haberme acompañado, ¡te veo luego!

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras la veía alejándose a lo lejos corriendo tomándose lo que quedaba de su leche sabor a chocolate, lo único que fui capaz de hacer es quedarme sentada en la banca del centro de los condominios donde estábamos sentadas, no supe que hacer, no era nada parecido a algo que hubiera visto o sentido en mi vida.

Fue algo extraño pero agradable….

 **Hasta aquí se queda el primer capítulo amigos, ya saben por favor dejen sus reviews, aunque no lo parezca imaginarte una historia es más difícil de lo que parece (bueno al menos a mi si me costó)**

 **En fin,¡ gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos un poco mejor

Hola a Todos de nuevo, aquí traigo la segunda parte de esta historia ¡disfruten!

Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos un poco mejor.

Después de un rato de quedarme en un estado de paralización total, alrededor de 30 minutos después mi cuerpo volvió a su ritmo normal, pero mi mente no.

Regrese a mi habitación ya algo tarde, no sé qué paso después de que Peridot se fue a las 5:30 y ahora ya van a dar las 7:00 de la noche, lo juro no recuerdo que estuve pensando durante casi 2 horas, solo logro recordar que me pare y me regrese ,y casi como un chiste no pude dormir esa noche, pensé que algo de música podría ayudarme a conciliarlo pero solo lo empeoro, mi celular no estaba con batería así que puse la grabadora y para mi conveniencia se quedó reproduciendo la canción _Ride de Twenty One Pilots._ Me quede pensado en Peridot, como alguien que casi tiene 20 años puede actuar de esa forma, era algo adorable, algo diferente, algo único y hermoso y quería tenerla solo para mí.

Pero enamorarla no iba a ser algo fácil, dudo mucho que tenga novio o algo parecido ya que se acaba de mudar a una ciudad pero si…

¿Qué estoy pensado?, ¿¡estoy pensando en conquistar a una chica que acabo de conocer!? Y eso fue porque el casero me lo pidió, no fue una muy buena primera impresión que digamos y la verdad debería de dormir, ya la escuela comienza en dos semanas así que debo de empezar a regular mi ciclo de sueño, pero no pude, Peridot seguía en mi cabeza, sonrojándome cada vez que recordaba cómo me pasaba su pequeña mano sobre mi mejilla para quitarme una mancha de Donita, tal vez suena ilógico y hasta algo tonto pero nadie en mi vida había tenido el valor para hacer eso y con tanta ternura.

En ese momento la canción estaba en la parte del coro:

 _I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
Help me  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much _

Solamente de escuchar el coro que interrumpió y sabiendo muy bien lo que decía me eche a reír sin control, lo sé, un cambio muy drástico pero me dio tanta gracia, es como si el universo me estuviera restregando en la cara lo que acaba de pasar y lo que estaba haciendo, después de un rato me quede dormida por el esfuerzo de haber reído por casi 10 minutos sin parar.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la puerta de la habitación, solo me levante y mire mi celular ya cargado y era la 1 de la tarde, me levante de un salto de mi cama y me vi en el espejo, tenía lagrimas secas en todas mis mejillas, no sé si son por la risa de ayer o soñé algo que me provoco esto, pero enserio ¡eran demasiadas lagrimas!, pero se me estaba olvidando la razón por la cual me levante: la puerta.

Rápidamente me enjuague la cara, me puse los primeros pantalones que encontré, una camisa y de un salto de longitud olímpico llegue a la puerta, no sé cómo sentirme al ver quien era, era Peridot.

No fueron más de 2 segundos en los que me le quede viendo mientras mi mente de nuevo volvía a viajar a lo que paso el día de ayer, pero me sentía feliz de que ella haya venido a mi departamento, pero esta vez si reaccione rápido y llegue a la conclusión de que me estaba emocionando por unas simples Donitas así que me relaje, lo había superado, por ahora.

-¡Hola Lazuli!, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Bien y tú?

No me siento orgullosa de decirlo pero solo momentos después de haberla superado, volví a caer enamorada de ella, si lo sé, la acabo de conocer ayer y solo le di un tour de bienvenida, intercambiamos solo unas cuantas palabras sin nada en especial pero su voz, su tierna adorable y delicada voz diciendo mi segundo nombre "Lazuli", nadie me decía así todos me llamaban Lapis pero ella es especial lo sé, no sé qué diablos me está pasando, esa emoción con la que me habla me gusta mucho, esa inocencia esas ganas eso TODO, no lo puedo evitar pero tengo que hacer algo.

-Bueno Lazuli, aquí para preguntarte algo

Pue….do mmmm ¿puedo comer contigo?, es que no conozco mucho por aquí y a decir verdad eres la única persona que conozco aparte del Señor Jefferson y aparte mis padres me depositan hasta mañana.

-¡Claro!, es decir por supuesto; pasa por favor perdona el desastre.

-¡Gracias Lazuli! Y no te preocupes por eso, mi cuarto esta igual jajaja.

Dentro de mí no podía caber más felicidad, mis emociones estaban disparatadas saltando de un lugar a otro, lo decía y lo sigo repitiendo: ella es especial, lo sé, algo me lo dice y me lo demuestra. Afortunadamente y gracias al Universo ya tenía todos los ingredientes para preparar la comida, arroz con huevo y mi especialidad: Chuleta ahumada a la naranja pero no podía dejar de pensarlo ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿Porque me enamoró tan rápido?, es como si estuviera hecha solo para mí, de repente mi mente volvió a la realidad de nuevo en una forma brusca, casi me quemo con la olla del arroz pero alcance a apagarla antes de que se quemara de repente Peridot me llamó.

-¡Lazuli Huele delicioso!, puedo respirar ese aroma de carne en todos mis sentidos y con lo que me encanta la carne, espero no haber sido una molestia Lazuli…

-¡No!, como crees eso Peridot, el Señor Jefferson me hizo cargo de ti, pero de todos modos tu nunca serias una molestia para mí.

Mentía, lo supe al terminar esa última oración, si hubiese sido alguien más le hubiera dicho que no, que estaba ocupada, esperando a alguien o la vieja confiable: "tengo mucha tarea y ahorita no puedo ayudarte". Pero a Peridot nunca le podría haber dicho que no, odiaría tener que ver su cara triste, me encanta verla alegre y especialmente conmigo. No pude evitar sonrojarme con ese último pensamiento. Y Peridot lo noto al servirle su comida.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?, tu cara esta toda roja.

-¡Sí!, si estoy bien, solo es por el calor del horno; de todos modos la comida está servida, espero que te guste.

-Oye Lazuli, esta comida esta… ¡INCREIBLE!, ni mi mamá cocina tan rico, enserio Lazuli ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Un poco por mi mama pero casi todo lo he aprendido por cuenta propia ya que es una de mis pasiones hacer la comida y me agrada mucho que te haya gustado.

Me sentí muy feliz al ver a mi pequeña nueva vecina disfrutando de mi comida con una satisfacción que nunca había visto antes, esa maldita pequeña, se ve más hermosa comiendo un filete con sus pequeñas manos, con una hambre como si ni hubiese comido en días, pero me encanta verla comer, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, llego a la temible conclusión que estoy enamorada de ella.

-¿Sabes algo? te envidio, ya quisiera yo tener este sazón tuyo para la cocina, la verdad me da un poco de pena decirlo pero… yo no sé cocinar ni en el microondas.

-¿Cómo crees?

-Es en serio, nunca nadie me enseño tampoco, casi todo lo que como es comida rápida y sopas instantáneas.

-Bueno, no sé si quisieras Peridot pero yo podría enseñarte a cocinar.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Lazuli!

De repente me abrazo con unas ganas que no pude evitar sonrojarme de eso así que le devolví el abrazo, la verdad ella olía muy bien, su cabello aunque tenía la forma de un triángulo y tener una apariencia de estar tieso, era muy suave para ser verdad, respire hondo para tener el aroma de Peridot lo más que se pudiera, la verdad: me encanta cada parte de ella.

-Muchas Gracias Lazuli, en verdad, ¡me serviste una comida deliciosa y ahora me vas a enseñar a cocinar!

-No es nada, siempre que esté en mis manos ayudarte lo hare Peridot.

-¡Tengo la mejor amiga del mundo!

En el fondo de mi ser me sentí enojada-feliz, feliz porque había sido llamada "amiga" por Peridot, pero a la vez enojada porque quería ser más que eso, quiero ser una parte de ella, quiero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo siento, y lo voy a lograr, eventualmente, nunca he sido muy buena con los sentimientos pero por ella haría hasta lo imposible.

Oye Lazuli, déjame ayudarte con los trastes, sería algo muy descortés no ayudarte con algo después de lo que tú hiciste por mí.

-que buena idea, te agradezco la intención de ayudar, la mayoría de mis amigas no les importa y solo se van y me dejan todo a mí, aunque yo también lo hago a decir verdad.

-Jajaja, en eso si soy buena Lazuli, siempre hago desastres y tengo que andar Limpiando.

¿Puedo poner algo de Música?, la verdad es medio raro lo sé, pero cada vez que hago limpieza pongo música para no aburrirme.

-Claro, ten esta bocina; me costó un poco destrabarla pero lo logre y sigue funcionando igual.

-Va, muchas gracias, conectare mi USB, nuca salgo sin ella.

La música empezó a sonar, le encanta la música en inglés, me puedo dar cuenta de eso pero la bocina se quedó con el botón del volumen atorado; se escuchaba bien pero no muy alto así que aproveche para iniciar una conversación.

-Así que, Peridot, es algo curioso pero ya hasta comimos juntas y no se mas que tu nombre así que cuéntame sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?, no hay mucho que decir sobre mí, solo soy una chica que proviene de una familia de clase media, hija única, que viajo a Ciudad Imperio a ser alguien en la vida.

-Wow, que resumen, yo soy una chica que está estudiando en la Universidad central de Ciudad imperio, está estudiando arquitectura para ser capaz de desarrollar los mejores y más divertidos parques acuáticos jamás creados.

-¿Parques Acuáticos?, ¡Me encantan los parques Acuáticos!, mis padres me han llevado a decenas de ellos. ¿Con que por eso es el color del cabello eh?

-Acertaste, a decir verdad tu cabello es muy curioso ¿porque te peinas con la forma de un triángulo?

-Eso es algo un poco privado Lazuli, lo siento

-No te preocupes por eso, todos tenemos secretos.

-Qué bueno que entendiste, la gente siempre me anda preguntándome eso, y es algo incómodo decir que es algo privado todo el tiempo; oye y otra pregunta ¿Tienes Pareja?

-"Lo siento eso es un poco privado Peridot", tendrás que ganarte esa información.

Peridot se me quedo viendo un rato hasta que se hecho a reír, no sé si mi voz de sarcasmo es muy mala o si ella es un poco lenta para entender el sarcasmo, después de que ella se hecho a reír yo también lo hizo.

Terminamos de lavar los trastes y la cocina poco después, no platicamos nada en especial después de la risa, cuando terminamos me pregunto por la hora y los ingredientes, le dije que no era necesario que yo los compraba pero ella me insistió: "Déjame hacer esto por ti Lazuli", recuerdo esas tiernas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¿Así que tú quieres comprar los ingredientes?

-Si, según he investigado, el proceso de "cocinar" inicia desde que compras los ingredientes, así que como yo quiero aprender a cocinar será buena idea que yo compre los ingredientes.

-Jajaja, está bien, tú ganas; tú los compras entonces.

-Adiós Lazuli, enserio, gracias por todo.

Después de que dijo eso, se levantó lo más que pudo para darme un beso en la mejilla tan cálido, tan rico, tan exquisito fue sentir sus hermosos labios en mi cara, fue un beso tan inocente, jamás sentí algo como eso con Jaspe, ni siquiera quiero recordarla no ahora., lo bueno que mi mente estaba en éxtasis así que ni tiempo tuve de incluir esos recuerdos.

-¡Adiós Peridot, te veo mañana!

Fue lo último que le dije ese día, solamente la podía ver a lo lejos, mirando hacia ambos lados para llegar a su edificio, se vio tan tierno como ella hacia todas esas cosas, es como si ella todavía no se hubiese contaminado por la vida, ella es un espécimen único.

Me prepare para dormir, eso quiere decir quedarme en ropa interior, poner música a un volumen razonable, y meterme entre las cobijas; pero antes de eso me lave la cara, allí fue cuando me di cuenta que mi subconsciente seguía pensando en Peridot, al igual que yo.

En serio, ¡mi cara estaba como un Jitomate!, me sonroje más al verme sonrojada, me daba pena recordar si Peridot me había alcanzado a verme así, preferí no pensar en eso por más tiempo.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es que me acosté en la cama, y me sentí caliente de la cara otra vez y una sonrisa de felicidad en toda la cara.

 **Hasta aquí llega la segunda parte amigos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si fue así dejen su review para que más gente lea esta historia que va para largo, las ideas aunque ya las tengo cuesta un poco de trabajo relacionarlas, así que pido paciencia y ¡REVIEWS!, en verdad quisiera ver si les está gustando la historia y si la están leyendo así que por favor ayúdenme con eso.**

 **¡Gracias y hasta luego!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pesadilla

Hola Amigos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta "intrigante historia"

Antes de Empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado su review, la verdad es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo

Capítulo 3: Pesadilla

Después de haberme acurrucado en la cama, empezó a llover de una manera estruendosa, pude sentir un cambio de temperatura en el ambiente muy brusco, son de esas lluvias en las que el mundo trata de comunicarte algo, algo no muy agradable.

Sentí la necesidad de meterme más dentro de las cobijas y prender el calentador; pero no funciono, estaba descompuesto, me encontré en esos momentos más frustrantes en los que te culpas de no haber hecho algo, ese calentador lleva un mes descompuesto y no sé porque no había hecho nada por arreglarlo. Tal vez porque estamos en una época donde el frio no está a su máxima presencia.

Trate de Dormir pero no pude, me moví de un lado de la cama a otro, contar ovejas, no pensar en nada entre otras cosas pero no pude, algo no me dejo dormir esa noche, algo me quería comunicar algo, algo no muy agradable.

De repente me encontré viendo la pared, murmurando las canciones de la grabadora una y otra vez intentando de nuevo conciliar el sueño, de repente se me ocurrió la idea de leer, así se cansa la vista y por lo consiguiente el cuerpo, fui al estante de libros corriendo porque recordé que estaba en ropa interior, cada pisada era como correr sobre hielo a la mitad de una tormenta, era helado, un frio no natural, un frio con vida propia, un frio muy pero muy desagradable.

En ese momento me sentí la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra, recordé que todos los libros que tenia se los había prestado a Perla ya que ya llevaba tiempo pidiéndolos y ahora que eran vacaciones se los preste, pero no recordé eso a tiempo ¿Verdad?, antes de maldecir al mundo y a mí misma, llego una ola de frio proveniente de mi habitación.

Me intrigo un poco ya que la ventana estaba cerrada y con seguro, pero lo que más me dio temor es que sentí como si algo hubiese aprovechado para meterse a la casa; en ese momento corrí a la habitación tomado fuerza para taclear a la cosa o persona que yo creí que se había metido a la habitación, pero al momento de llegar no pude ver nada, solamente la soledad de mi habitación.

Ya con un poco de temor, trate de cerrar la puerta pero tampoco logre hacerlo, se cerraba pero se abría sola; ya un poco traumada decidí volver a la cama y pedirle a dios que me dejase dormir de una vez, de repente casi al punto de lograrlo escuche una voz que había estado presente en mi mente demasiado en estos últimos días, era Peridot.

-Hola Lapis, ¿Puedo Dormir contigo esta noche?, es que me dan miedo los rayos y se fue la luz del departamento.

-…

-Tomare eso como un sí.

Se acercó a mi cama y se metió entre las cobijas junto a mí, en ese momento mi mente estaba en algún tipo de shock, esos en los que no sabes qué onda con la situación y solo te dejas llevar; la verdad debí haberme preguntado: ¿Cómo entro a la casa?, ¿Por qué me llamo Lapis?, ¿Cómo demonios esta acostada junto a mí? , pero no lo hice.

Me deje llevar y como si estuviéramos conectadas ella me agarro de los brazos para que la abrazara y yo no puse resistencia alguna.

Pero se sentía raro, no era la esencia de la Peridot que yo conocía, era otra, una muy familiar, una que le rogaba al universo que no fuera la que yo creía que era, pero me tranquilice al sentir su tamaño, si era Peridot, bueno, parecía Peridot.

En ese momento el sueño me invadió de nuevo, solo recuerdo que me quede dormida unos segundos y que al despertar mis manos ya no alcanzaban a rodear a mi acompañante, ese tamaño y ese olor ahora si coincidían.

Era Jasper.

La cama desapareció y empecé a caer, comenzaron unos ladrillos a tomar forma de un callejón sin salida y yo estaba acorralada frente a Jasper, sin ninguna forma de escapar, la lluvia azotaba mi cara y la de Jasper de repente un Rayo me permitió ver su espantoso rostro.

-Me extrañaste ¿No es cierto Lapis?

-¿Jasper?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo es esto posible?

-No he venido a responder tus preguntas Lapis, he venido a que tu respondas las mías.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!

-¡No te hagas la estúpida conmigo Lapis!, sabes lo que dejamos incompleto, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, sabes que nos hizo daño, nos alejó.

-¡Garnet estuvo en lo correcto al hacer lo que hizo!, juntas éramos un monstruo, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien y nunca volveré a hacerlo, ¡tú eres un monstruo!

-Tal vez a las demás puedas engañarlas pero a mí no, sé que tienes mente para esto, sé que no tienes corazón, todo lo que hicimos a quienes se lo hicimos fue tu idea desde un principio ¿Recuerdas?.

-No…... ¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Recuerdas que fue tu idea, ¿golpear a las chicas rubíes para que nos cubrieran?, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste desde el primer momento que te hiciste mi novia que eliminaríamos a todos los que estuviesen en nuestro camino?, ¿no cuando fue el torneo de Americano de Cristal Gems contra Homeworld fue tu idea ponernos máscaras y romperle la pierna a 2 jugadoras?, estuvo bien, conseguiste lo que querías, ¡Por favor Vuelve!, solo di que sí.

-No, Jasper ¡NO!, todavía no pudo perdonarme lo que hicimos, jamás lo hare de nuevo.

-¡JA!, ambas sabemos que lo harás tarde o temprano Lapis, y aquí un pequeño incentivo para que recuerdes la verdadera pasión de tu verdadera novia.

De manera casi instantánea me agarro del cuello y empezó a ahorcarme, sentí como si mi mente estuviese en peligro de ser desconectada y morir, pero no fue así, ella empezó a besarme de manera muy brusca y tosca, metía su lengua y mordía mis labios en forma de tomar el control, apretaba mi trasero y le daba de golpes muy duros que me lastimaban demasiado, trate y trate de resistirme pero su fuerza es mayor que la mía y me termino sometiendo; de manera inesperada se separó de mí, me golpeo en la cara y me dijo:

-Te lo dije Lapis, volverás a mis brazos tarde o temprano y cuando lo hagas seremos Malaquita de Nuevo. Estaremos completas la una a la otra una vez más.

Jasper desapareció, con el rostro dañando por el golpe de Jasper, no pude ver a simple vista la figura que se apareció detrás de mí, era Peridot.

-¡Peridot!, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¡hay que salir de este callejón sin salida!

Trate de tomarle el brazo pero ella me empujo y en su intento de apartarse de mí se echó para atrás y se tiró al suelo.

-¡Aléjate Lazuli!, ya escuche lo que dijo Jasper, jamás lo espere de ti, no puedo creer que hiciste todo lo que dijo, ¿y si yo fuera una Cristal Gem también me lastimarías?

En ese momento vi a lo que más temía que pasara con Peridot: su rostro lleno de miedo con lágrimas en los ojos, ese rostro pidiendo clemencia; no me había dado cuenta, ahora yo estaba donde Jasper Estaba, y estaba acorralando a Peridot en ese callejón oscuro a la mitad de la noche.

-Solamente no me hagas daño por favor, solo no me lastimes…..

Cuando logre despertarme y sentí la cama otra vez, me pare al baño y vomite en la taza; vomitaba mientras lloraba desesperadamente, una y otra vez escuchaba la voz de Jasper diciendo todo lo que hicimos cuando éramos el equipo "Malaquita", todas esas atrocidades que menciono fueron imperdonables y horribles pero lo peor es que eran ciertas, todas y cada una de las cosas que dijo pasaron y fueron mi idea.

Sentía todo lo que mi cuerpo tenia saliendo por mi boca, mis ojos me ardían del dolor de la agresividad de las lágrimas por ser liberadas, mi cuerpo se siente horrible pero mi mente más.

Después de un rato de llanto volví a la cama y al mirar mi celular me di cuenta de la horrible realidad, apenas eran las 3 de la mañana, la lluvia había cesado, el mundo me había comunicado el mensaje, me di cuenta de que el calentador estaba encendido, no estaba roto, todo lo había imaginado, todo había sido un horrible sueño, una _"Pesadilla"._

Me di cuenta de porque no pude dormir, ya estaba durmiendo, ya estaba soñando, mi pesadilla ya había iniciado.

Entendí el porqué del sueño, el mundo quiere que supere a Jasper, pero no puedo, todavía siento una conexión con ella, una mala, tonta y desagradable conexión con ella.

Y lo peor, que esa relación pudiese afectar a Peridot, sé que solamente fue una pesadilla pero me abrió los ojos, me di cuenta de que yo podría dañar a Peridot, y no quería hacer eso, lo menos que quería en el mundo es ver a Peridot sufriendo como la vi en esa Pesadilla; me rompería el corazón y jamás me podría perdonar si eso llegase a ocurrir.

Todo lo que hice, todo el sufrimiento que cause, me tengo bien merecido sufrir por lo que hice pero ¿Por qué tenía que meter a Peridot en todo esto? , no quería verla sufrir pero tampoco quiero apartarla de mí, estoy enamorada de ella, ella es mi mundo, por ella estoy dispuesta a todo, hasta superar a Jasper.

El resto de la noche me la pase pensando en eso, ¿Qué podría pasar?, ¿A quién le pido ayuda?, esta y muchas preguntas invadieron mi mente; yo solo me quede sentada en la cama esperando que algo pasara, pero nada paso.

Tan solo pensar en intentar dormir de nuevo me daba escalofríos, entendí que la lluvia no quería que durmiera hasta que pensara en algo, que me decidiera, pero como ya lo mencione: nada paso.

Tenía miedo de volver a tener pesadillas, de estar consiente cuando estas ocurren, ahora ya entendí porque ayer amanecí con lágrimas en los ojos, mi subconsciente soñó con eso, y hoy compartió esa experiencia con el consiente.

Al final mi cuerpo no aguanto el cansancio por haber vomitado y llorado y caí dormida, esta vez no hubo pesadillas, solo silencio, la grabadora había dejado de sonar en el momento que me desperté o empecé a soñar, no recuerdo muy bien.

Sentí que dormí solamente unos segundos, cerré los ojos y de un instante a otro ya había amanecido, por un lado agradecía Dios que la noche había terminado y por otro lo Odiaba por hacerme pasar una de las peores noches de mi vida.

Me levante, Salí por ropa limpia al techo y me la puse y me quede sentada en el sillón de la sala con la intención de no moverme en todo lo que quedaba del día, y eso que apenas eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

Mis ojos estaban con unas ojeras que parecían como si no hubiese dormido en días, no recordaba ver mi cara así desde que tuve que realizar el proyecto final del Cuatrimestre pasado.

Pero allí estaba yo, todavía consternada por lo ocurrido durante la noche de ayer, sentada en el sillón que parecía más suave de lo usual.

A punto de quedarme dormida, como un relámpago sonó el timbre del departamento y al principio no recordé quien venía hoy, así que no abrí y espere a que se fuera, pero al ver que seguían tocando la puerta tuve que abrir pero tarde un poco en agarrar fuerzas y pararme ya que hoy no quería ver a nadie, hoy no tengo ganas ni tolerancia para ver a nadie me dije.

Al abrir la puerta me cayó como un tabique el recuerdo de quien venía hoy.

-¡Hola Lazuli!, ¿lista para cocinar?

Era Peridot quien venía hoy.

 **Hasta aquí la tercera parte de este fic amigos, espero que les haya gustado, los invito a dejar sus reviews para decirme si les está gustando el curso que el fic está tomando.**

 **En fin, ¡gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un pastel muy especial

Hola a todos soy yo otra vez, aquí casual actualizando mi primer fic y celebrando su primera semana y media de publicación, en serio gracias a todos por su tiempo de leer las ideas de un chico que ama Steven Universe al igual que ustedes.

Antes de iniciar les quiero decir que talvez me tarde en publicar el próximo episodio ya que entro a época de evaluación (deséenme suerte) a partir de esta semana.

En fin, siempre he querido poner la famosa leyenda de "Steven Universe no me pertenece" XD.

Antes de comenzar todas las reflexiones son de Lapis.

Comencemos.

Capítulo 4: Un pastel muy especial.

Al ver especialmente quien era trate de mostrar el mejor semblante que pude, sentí como todos los músculos faciales se esforzaron demasiado en hacer una sonrisa convincente, pero en el fondo sé que fue la peor sonrisa que he hecho y eso que no soy mucho de sonreír, es la verdad.

-Hola Lazuli!, ¿Cómo estás?

-Se podría decir que bien

-¡Qué bueno!

Por otra parte te quiero decir que me encontré con el dilema de si comprar leche normal o des-lactosada, por que íbamos a hacer un pastel de color verde ya que es mi color favorito y como la leche es blanca no supe…

Lo juro, intente poner atención a lo que Peridot me decía, pero mi mente estaba rehusándose a enfocarse en algo en específico, era comprensible ya que estaba muy desgastada por el empeño mental de procesar tal mensaje del subconsciente la noche anterior, me sentí extraña al solamente querer que Peridot se fuera y me dejara sola.

-¿Entonces que vamos a Cocinar?

-Lazuli, ¡ayer me dijiste que íbamos a aplicar el Proceso de "Cocina" para crear un pastel! ¡Y te lo acabo de repetir hace unos momentos!

-Ah, es verdad, una disculpa.

Al decir esas palabras pude percibir que Peridot noto algo en mí, pero sorprendentemente no lo expreso y eso es en verdad raro ya que en el poco tiempo que la conozco ella expresa casi todo lo que le llega a su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que primero que se hace entonces Lazuli?

-Primero tengo que prender el Horno con los cerillos permíteme…

-No Lazuli, déjame hacerlo a mí, no tienes que levantarte

-¿Segura? , por lo que me dijiste no has podido ni cocinar en microondas, ¿entonces como piensas prenderlo?

-Con el poder de la lógica y tus instrucciones por supuesto Lazuli.

-Está bien, primero abre el horno luego tienes que abrir la perilla del gas al mínimo y con el cerillo prendido lo metes en la ranura hasta que escuches el sonido de la flama, ¿entendiste o lo repito?

-Por supuesto que entendí todo, excepto una cosa… ¿cómo se prende el Cerillo?

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar eso.

-Solamente lo pasas con fuerza por la barra rasposa que esta al costado de la caja.

En realidad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al mantener mi mente conectada a la conversación y todavía más importante: mantenerme despierta. Pero lo que me mantenía consciente es que estaba cocinando con una chica que no había cocinado nada por cuenta propia en su vida y el temor de que algo le pasara me intrigaba demasiado.

Después de muchos intentos y cerillos desperdiciados Peridot Logró encender el Horno.

-¡Listo!, ¡Te dije que podías confiar en la gran Peridot!

-Felicidades, lograste el primer paso.

-Ash, ¿que sigue entonces?

-Pásame la masa, los huevos y la leche.

-Está bien pero no me has respondido la pregunta, ¿La leche blanca afectará que el pastel no salga verde como yo quiero?

-Por supuesto que no, eso despende del colorante que le pongamos.

-Por supuesto, eso concuerda con mi hipótesis.

De repente le explique a Peridot como tenía que hacerlo pero pareció no entenderme a la primera, pero se lo explique más detalladamente como mezclar esos tres elementos básicos.

-¿Así que ya te quedo claro de cómo se mezclan los primeros alimentos?

-Claro Lazuli, ¿Por quién me tomas?

Note que se desesperó un poco al no poder cumplir la orden a la primera, pude ver que eso era algo inusual en ella ya que no supo qué hacer ante tal sentimiento de sentirse impotente al hacer algo.

Pero respiró y para mi sorpresa se calmó, aunque no lo diga su cara es como un reflector de sus pensamientos, paso de una cara con el ceño fruncido a la cara de siempre.

-Paso Completado, que es lo siguiente.

-Bueno ahora le agregamos el siguiente ingrediente y le tienes que mezclar con las manos.

-Está bien, lo intentare.

Peridot intento con sus pequeñas maños mezclar en círculos la masa para hacer el pastel pero le costaba trabajo, le falta fuerza y coordinación.

Me acerqué para ayudarle y ella al principio no aceptó, pero al ver que ella seguía sin poder hacerlo bien insistí en ayudarle, tome sus muñecas y las dos empezamos a Mezclar lento pero con fuerza. Me sentí bien en ese momento, estaba haciendo mi cosa favorita con mi persona favorita, ella se empezó a sentir nerviosa con mi presencia ya que estábamos muy juntas y eso me sorprendió mucho ya que yo pensaba que ella no tenía el conocimiento de muestras de afecto, como paso con las Donitas.

Al cabo de un rato con un silencio que ahora que lo pienso fue muy incómodo para Peridot, acabamos de mezclar.

-Debo admitir que la masa ha sido un oponente digno Lazuli.

\- Peridot, Es solo masa para pastel.

-Puede que tengas razón pero eso no me volverá a detener.

Pasamos a la siguiente fase pero ya no hubo tanto problema, Peridot pareció entender las instrucciones muy rápido, casi pude sentir que lo hacía para no molestarme en tener que responder más de sus preguntas, pero yo no me molestaba con ello, sé que cocinar es algo difícil de aprender y ver que Peridot aprendía tan rápido me dio un tipo de Mezcla entre orgullo y Celos.

Por otra parte note que ella se me quedaba viendo fijamente a los ojos muy seguido pero cada vez que la volteaba a ver ella fijaba su mirada en otra parte, esto me hizo sonrojar mucho, en verdad.

¿Podía ser que Peridot estuviese enamorada de mí?, por una parte si fuese cierto seria la cosa más grandiosa que me hubiese pasado pero por otra parte tan solo con pensar en eso mi mente me recordó la Pesadilla y recordé que podía dañar a Peridot y no quiero eso.

Pero puedo cambiar, lo sé en el fondo de mi corazón, sé que si me lo propongo puedo salir del hoyo en el que estoy atrapada; por ella sé que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me enoje conmigo misma, ¿Por qué lo hice en primer lugar?, ¿que solo soy alguien necesitada de atención y respeto?, claro que no, ¿entonces por qué lo hice? Ojala pudiese regresar en el tiempo y cambiar esas cosas, pero eso no es posible, el daño ya está hecho, mis pesadillas ya están establecidas y eso me hace sentir muy impotente.

Ojala pudiese hacer algo para cambiar esas cosas pero lo único posible es mirar hacia el futuro y tratar de hacerlo más llevadero.

Pero es un futuro donde existe jaspe, un futuro que es completamente incierto y eso de igual manera me hace sentir impotente y enojada.

Después de salir de la zona de mis pensamientos la cual visito frecuentemente me di cuenta que Peridot término de componer la masa para el Pastel y ya estaba Lista para ser metida al horno.

-Oye Peridot, ¿cómo supiste que se tenía que hacer después de la última instrucción que te di?

-Pues digamos que ayer la duda del pastel me invadió y empecé a investigar acerca de los procedimientos a seguir y unas cuantas recetas.

Eso me termino de molestar, pensé que ella había venido a que yo le enseñara a cocinar pero resulta que no, me agrada que haya venido pero hoy en especial no me siento de humor para tratar con nadie, la acepte porque yo la había invitado pero pensé que en realidad iba a aprender de mí, que iba a confiar en mí, no en una simple página de internet.

-Con que eso era, en ese caso si ya sabias como cocinar un pastel, ¿para qué viniste?

-Oye Lazuli tranquila, sé que te había dicho una cosa pero es absurdo lo que me estás diciendo, solo quería cocinar algo contigo, pasar un buen rato con mi única amiga en ciudad Imperio.

-¿Tu única amiga?, ¿que no tienes nadie más que te soporte?

-Lo….siento.

-Debes de sentirlo Peridot, ¿venir aquí a hacerme perder mi tiempo y consumir mi gas y mi energía?

-Pero…

-No digas nada más Peridot tú ya…. ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?, ¡por supuesto que no eres una molestia para mí! Peridot yo no quise decir nada de eso pero….

En ese momento que me levante para disculparme con Peridot me sentí mareada, sentí como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado exponencialmente y caí rendida en el suelo.

Lo último que recuerdo es sentir como si a mis ojos les hubiesen amarrado un par de tabiques y el suelo frío en la cara junto con las palabras de Peridot

-¡Lapis!, ¡Lapis! ¿¡Estas bien?!. Todo saldrá bien, yo estoy aquí y no te voy a abandonar hasta que te sientas mejor…..

Al escuchar esas palabras Volví a mi zona del pensamiento, me siento la peor persona del mundo, a una pequeña chica que solamente quería pasar un rato conmigo la insulte y la ofendí, no creo que ella vuelva a hablarme de nuevo, yo no lo haría, ¿Lo hice otra vez verdad?, la acabo de cagar tremendamente, como siempre supongo.

Al cabo de un rato desperté, estaba acostada en mi cama, que tan solamente unas cuantas horas antes parecía tan suave, aunque ya habiendo dormido no lo era tanto, tenía puesta una cobija verde con unos marcianitos del mismo color, no era mía por supuesto ; después de recuperar la vista observe que en la mesa brillaba algo, me acerque a ver lentamente y al ver lo que era no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, era un pastel de color azul con la firma de Peridot en el.

Decía: "Un pequeño regalo para la persona que más estimo en esta ciudad"

A un lado del pastel había una nota que era de Peridot, al principio pensé que no podía leerla, no después de lo que le había dicho, pero la intriga de lo que paso me empujo a hacerlo.

 _Para Lapis:_

 _Hola Lapis, ahora que lo pienso no te había llamado de esa forma desde que te conocí, pero esta carta es para decirte que te quiero mucho y también para agradecerte tu tiempo, tu energía y tu gas, sé que esas palabras que me dijiste no eran intencionadas pero puedo comprender y ver en esos ojos azules que tienes que estás pasando por una etapa muy difícil para ti y que ya habías vivido antes, desde el momento en el que te vi hoy lo supe, esa mirada yo la tuve durante mucho tiempo, desde que me entere que la universidad de mi ciudad que yo quería había cerrado me sentí igual que tú, impotente y enojada, sé que suena algo tonto pero yo era una chica que tenía toda su vida armada en esa ciudad y luego la idea de mudarse a otra a miles de kilómetros sin poder ver a tus seres queridos sonaba aterradora, pero gracias a ti esta ciudad no me ha parecido tan mala, estoy segura de que la primera vez que me viste pensaste que era una chica con cabeza de niña pero no es completamente así, esa es mi actitud hacia nuevos retos, soy un libro abierto Lapis y supongo que lo has notado, adopte este comportamiento porque me da miedo volver a ser como antes, tímida y temerosa de todo, gracias a ti pude comer el primer día, gracias a ti pude armar un pastel. En serio Lapis Lazuli te quiero mucho y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _Peridot._

A este punto mis ojos estaban derramando ríos de lágrimas, mi culpa se había hecho gigantesca, como pude haber lastimado a alguien con sentimientos tan bellos como Peridot, esa carta me lleno de felicidad pero a la vez tristeza, "Soy un monstruo" me dije y me dije una y otra vez.

De repente escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y revelar que Peridot seguía en casa y al notar que la vi me dirigió una sonrisa y me invito a sentarme en el sillón de la sala con ella.

-No eres un Monstruo Lapis, para mí no lo eres, solo eres alguien que no ha podido superar su pasado.

-Peridot!, ¡Pensé que ya te habías ido!

-Lapis, te dije que no te iba a abandonar hasta que te sintieras mejor….

-¡Peridot!, ¡Lo siento mucho en verdad!

En ese momento me lance a los brazos de Peridot, mis ojos seguían llorando y trataba de decirle que me perdonara pero mi llanto no me lo permitió.

-No digas más Lapis te vas a hacer daño.

Ese momento los brazos de Peridot se sintieron muy cálidos, muy confortables, ella me abrazó tratando de consolarme y entendí que eso es lo que necesitaba, que alguien volviese a confiar en mí y me aceptara tal como soy, y esa era Peridot, habiendo sufrido lo que ella conto en la carta supe que era como yo, ella sabía exactamente eso.

Me besó en la frente y se acostó en el sillón y yo recargue mi frente en su pecho; No quería que ese momento terminara jamás, era tan relajante estar con alguien que te quiere y que no te golpee ni te insulte y lo más importante, que entienda tus sentimientos y te ayude a enfrentarlos.

Me sentí tan bien que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida de nuevo pero al principio no pude.

-Puedes dormirte si quieres Lapis, yo estoy aquí, descansa, es lo que necesitas….

-Pero….

Lo último que sentí y vi, fueron los ojos esmeralda de Peridot diciéndome algo mientras que las dos estábamos acurrucadas en el sofá ya algo noche, esta vez no hubo pesadillas ni lluvia ni nada aterrador, solo Peridot y yo durmiendo en un sofá a la mitad de la sala de mi departamento.

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que me costó algo de trabajo relacionar las ideas que tenía para este episodio, por otra parte los sigo invitando a que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias acerca de este.

La verdad ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo pero como dije entrare a semana de exámenes y no creo terminarlo, necesito ver cuanta gente está leyendo este fic así que dependiendo de cuantos reviews dejen la fecha del capítulo se acortara y se subirá lo más pronto posible, así que depende de ustedes.

¡Gracias por su tiempo y hasta la Próxima!

.


	5. Capitulo 5:Una cita que no es cita

Hola a todos de nuevo, lo siento por no haber actualizado en unos meses, pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca, pero bueno amigos, tal vez parezca grabadora, pero dejen sus reviews y compartan el fic si es que les gusta y si ven algún detalle que no les guste háganmelo saber.

Comencemos desde lo dejamos…

(Las reflexiones siguen siendo de Lapis).

Desperté en el mismo sofá donde me quede dormida con peridot una noche antes, a decir verdad, ya no recordaba una noche en la cual haya dormido tan bien como la noche anterior, pero algo me molesto un poco, Peridot ya no estaba a mi lado.

Me levante y busque en todo el departamento, pero no la encontré, me fui a la ventana desde la cual se puede ver su departamento y allí estaba ella, limpiando su casa y colocando sus pertenencias en él, pero lo más curioso es que estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos verdes, creo que ella tiene algo con el verde, pero no me molesta, el color se le ve muy bien.

Se veía tan tierna moviendo la escoba y el trapeador al ritmo de la música, no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo me la pase contemplándola, pero cuando vi el reloj este había marcado que había pasado alrededor de una hora, me sorprendí un poco pero no lo suficiente ya que podría hacer eso todo el día si no tuviera nada que hacer.

Fui a la cocina en donde desayuné o almorcé un rico cereal con leche, lo se lo sé, sé que con mis habilidades culinarias me pude haber cocinado algo mejor pero no quise, la verdad me da mucha flojera cocinar en las mañanas.

En fin, mi mente y mi cuerpo me decían con susurros que fuera a visitar a peridot, y ¿Por qué no?, ella vive exactamente en el edificio de enfrente y no tengo nada que perder, así que decidí ir para allá.

Al llegar escuché que hablaba con alguien, una persona la cual su voz me parecía familiar pero no pude reconocerla a detalle, entre ala habitación y peridot al verme corrió y me abrazo muy fuerte y casi llorando me dijo

-Lapis!, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No Peri, todo está bien, gracias por Preguntar, ¿Con quién estabas Hablando?

-Naaaaa, nadie importante Lapis

\- ¿Sabes que me encanta que me digas Lapis?

-En serio?, Eso no lo sabía.

-No te hagas, sabes que si.

En ese momento le di un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo mucho, como igual es de tez blanca se le nota mucho el cambio de color.

-Lapis!, ¿Qué es esto?, Mi cara esta toda roja!

-Es algo normal Peri, no es algo que te deba molestar.

-Pero se siente raro!

-Entonces te hace sentir más rara!

Después de eso, la tiré al sillón que teníamos a un lado y le empecé a dar besitos en el cuello y a hacerle cosquillas, esto me empezaba a gustar, jugar con Peridot así era muy satisfactorio y bonito.

-Jajaja, ¡Lapis!, Ya para!, ¡me voy a hacer pipí!, jajaja.

-No Peri, tienes que sentirte más rara.

después de un poco más de tiempo paré y nos quedamos juntas acostadas justamente como la noche anterior, me gustaba mucho esa posición ya que me hacía sentir segura y especial. Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que lo rompí.

-Sabes Peri?

-Que pasó Lapis?

-Hoy no tengo nada y hacer y creo que tú tampoco así que quería….

-Aja…

-Quieres ir por un café o algo?

-Me encantaría.

después de terminarse de arreglarse Peridot y yo fuimos a la cafetería donde trabajo y la razón por la cual elegí ese lugar es como ya me conocen tengo acceso gratuito a todos los alimentos del lugar, así que aproveche para llevar a Peridot, no sé si eso puede contar como una cita pero supongo que si, fue una tarde muy provechosa, platicamos de muchas cosas interesantes, me di cuenta que es algo especial para la comida, mientras yo como de a montones ella come en pocas porciones y solo algunas cosas, y me dijo que ese día que fue a mi casa a comer comió mucho ya que llevaba días sin comer, luego intente preguntar más sobre ella y su vida pero al momento de abordar el tema su cara me dijo que no le gustaba hablar ese tema con cualquier persona, eso en lugar de ponerme triste me puso en la actitud retadora, entendí que debo ir conociéndola poco a poco e ir desentrañando lentamente su vida y hacer que confíe en mí, sé que la confianza cuesta mucho ganársela pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por ella.

Me platico que viajó a Ciudad Imperio con la intención de estudiar en la universidad central de la ciudad, en la cual yo estoy estudiando, no recuerdo exactamente como me lo dijo ya que entro como en su zona de científica empezando a decir extraños términos y palabras desconocidas de mi vocabulario, pero como lo puedo recordar me dijo que en esta ciudad se habían encontrado muchos yacimientos de elemento 935, un elemento super rarísimo en la tierra por lo cual tiene un numero de elemento fuera del rango de la tabla periódica, y el cual es un elemento con capacidades asombrosas y muy desconocidas para el humano, ella dijo que se inscribió en el área la cual va a experimentar con el elemento, no sé porque se emocionó tanto por unas piedras raras, pero puedo entender que cada quien tiene sus cosas que solamente a cada quien comprende, pero bueno, le platiqué que yo estoy allí ya que CD Imperio ofrece la Arquitectura y diseño de parques acuáticos, me dio risa ya que ella se esmeró en platicarme lo que quería y sonaba tan complicado y luego yo le platico lo fácil y sencillo que suena lo mío.

Terminamos de Tomar café y salimos a caminar al parque y allí me di cuenta de nuevo la diferencia de estaturas, yo era como 30 cm más alta que ella, y no sé porque, pero me empecé a imaginar cómo podría besarla debido a la diferencia, ¿Tal vez que ella se suba a la banqueta?, ¿Tal vez le gusta que la carguen?, no lo sé y cuando regrese otra vez a la realidad estaba roja como tomate, y Peridot se empezó a reír de mí.

-Ya vez!, ¡También te sientes rara!, no soy la única!

-Ay Peridot, no es cierto, así es mi cara.

\- ¡Ay ajá Lapis, se te ve en todo el rostro que estas bien roja, ya no te vas a poder burlar de mí! Ehh.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas!, ya no me voy a burlar de ti Jajaja.

-Jajaja, eso espero, pero dime Lapis, ¿Por qué nos ponemos rojas?, ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-…..

-Dije Algo malo?

-En serio no sabes?

-Obvio no, si supiera ni estaría preguntándote Lapis.

-Es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma…

El resto del camino me quede pensando en eso, ¿en serio Peridot no sabe nada de sentimientos?, lo más seguro es que ni ha de sospechar que me gusta y eso pensándolo bien me preocupa un poco, puede que sea un genio, pero en cuestión de relaciones personales está muy mal, ahora que lo pienso estoy en peligro de caer en la friendzone y no quiero eso ya que…

¡Basta!, encontrare una solución para ello, estoy segura, fallar con Peridot no es una opción

Y hare lo que sea necesario para que ella sepa que me gusta y aun mejor, hacer que yo le guste, claro que tampoco sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero al menos se cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ella y eso me hace estar un paso adelante.

Llegamos a su Departamento ya de noche y me despedí de ella, me agache para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella me abrazo y ya no pude hacerlo y sé que me gusta que me abrace y todo eso, pero yo estaba esperando un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla ya que es lo más lejos que he llegado al momento en relación a contacto.

después de dejarla en su departamento me fui al mío, ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y la verdad ya me sentía cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, entre y deje las llaves y me eche al sillón, no quiero mentir, empecé a llorar lágrimas de desesperación ¿Cómo era posible que la chica que me gusta sea una completa analfabeta en relación a las relaciones personales?, ¿Cómo demonios le voy a hacer entender mis sentimientos?, mil preguntas como esas abrumaron mi mente y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que el clima se iba alterando en relación a mí, un rayo hizo que la luz se fuera y extrañamente me sentí como aquella noche de _Pesadilla,_ el ambiente se sentía frio y desolado, justo como yo me sentía, en ese momento quise comprobar si estaba soñando o algo así y en efecto, intente leer un libro y leer el reloj pero no pude, esas son las claras señales de que estas soñando.

\- ¡Perfecto!, ¡Lo que me faltaba, otra puta pesadilla!, ¡Adelante Universo, estoy preparada para lo que quieras mostrar!

Creo que no debí haber dicho eso…

 **¡Lo siento!, pero hasta aquí llega este capítulo!, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews comentando si les gusto el curso que este capítulo le dio a la historia, lo más seguro que el siguiente capítulo lo suba este fin de semana.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, en serio, aprecio mucho su apoyo y les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, pero esto se lleva su tiempo y en los últimos meses tiempo es lo que más me ha faltado.**

 **¡Gracias! ¡Y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
